


Give Me A Reason

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetic, Unrequited Love, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to be home, <em>alone</em>, deciding whether she wanted to watch Lord of the Rings or Star Wars, but then again, she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



Jasmine was at home, after a stressful day of work. She was glad to be finally relaxing. Star Wars was on channel six, and Lord of the Rings was on channel 9. She didn't know what to choose.

They were both her favourites, but Jasmine didn't know which one. There could only be one. She slapped her hands to the side of her face, screaming.

 "Oh my heichou," she squealed, "I don't know what to pick." It was the most important decision she'd ever had to make her entire life.

she clicked channel 88and on there was Ryan. ryan fif. her troo love. she was confuse he was so hot but she didn't know if she lovedhim or didn tlove him but she wanted 2 kiss his face

"shit its actually ag irl" jasmine remembered

"does this make me gay and in2 gay porn om g"

jasmine became a kyojin bc ryan fi f is only kyojinsexual l ol

[ ](http://www.merhermas.tumblr.com)


End file.
